Harry Potter and the Mysterious Stranger
by CChicka
Summary: What will happen when a new student arrives at Hogwarts? Who is this girl and why, all of a sudden, has she come here? What is going on between Harry and her? Is there something there? What is with all the strange things happening?
1. The Escape

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Stranger  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing!!!!(Except the characters we made up, so don't steal them!!!!)  
  
Authors: Erika (CChicka) and Brittanie  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Escape  
  
Harry looked out the window. Hedwig had been gone for almost two weeks with the letter he sent to Sirius. Only two weeks left until school starts and he still hasn't gone to Diagon Alley. Just then a small brown owl came flyoing into the room almost knocking down Hedwig's cage. "Pig, come here Pig! Settle down for gosh sakes! Thank you." It was from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are things in the muggle world? Things haven't changed much at the Burrow. George and Fred claim they can see the future all because they know what mom's gonna say whenever she talks. Ginny says it's just because they're always in trouble so that's what mom is always talking about.  
I talked to dad and we are going to Diagon Alley in a few days if you want to come with us, then you can stay the rest of the vacation. Send word with Pig and I will come by portkey as soon as I get it.  
  
Your Friend,  
Ron Weasley  
  
Harry goes to the loose floor board to get a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
Dear Ron,  
The Dursleys are as fat and mean as ever. I still can't say magic, and all my stuff is locked in the closet. They feel better now that they know that I can't use magic on them, but after last year I don't think that they are taking any chances. HaHa.  
I will try to sneak my trunk upstairs. Please come soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry rolled up the parchment and wrestled it onto Pig's leg just before Aunt Petunia came into the room. "EEK! Get that thing out of here and come downstairs. If that bacon burns it'll be on your head!", and she slammed the door. Harry let Pig go and trudged down the stairs.   
  
*********Later that night*******  
  
Harry crept down the stairs. It was almost midnight. He had to hurry, Ron could arrive any day now and this was his only chance. Throughout the day Harry had been emptying the trunk and taking the contents upstairs. Now that the trunk was empty, he could easily carry it up the stairs. He carefully went back down the stairs to lock the cabinet. Just as he shut his door Ron appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Hi! I thought coming this late would be better, no muggles!" "Yes, great to see you. I just have to pack my trunk and we can go."  
Harry left a note for the Dursley's and they were gone to the Burrow. 


	2. From Burrow to Alley and Back

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, it's all there!

Author's note: If it takes us a long time to post we are very sorry. A chapter has to go through both of us be for we can post it.

Chapter 2: From Burrow to Alley and Back

"Harry! Ron! Wake up! Breakfast in 10 minutes!" It was Mrs. Weasley. Today they are going to Diagon Alley supplies. He can't wait. The past week at the Weasleys' has been great, but Harry can't wait to be fully back in the wizard world. They are supposed to meet Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron at 10:00. He looked at his watch, it's 7:30. 

After the Weasleys and Harry had finished breakfast (and George and Fred had blown up a candle, and Ginny found her cloak, and Mrs. Weasley fussed about everything), they all gathered in front of the fireplace. Harry checked the clock, 9:45. _Good think floo powder is so fast, _thought Harry,_ or we would be late. _Five minutes later Harry was on the other side, and there was Hermione, early as usual. 

"Hi you guys! Let's go I don't want the stores to run out of the books we need!" "Oh please." muttered Ron. Harry snickered. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" 

"Remember to meet back here at one for lunch," Mrs. Weasley yelled after them. "Okay," they all yelled as they ran out the door.

"We only have three hours to do all our shopping," began Hermione, "We should probably start with the light things like parchment and quills, then get our books so we don't have to carry them as long." _That's Hermione, _Harry thought, _she has a plan for everything._ "Let's go to the Quidditch store, I heard they got a new broom!" "Ugh not Quidditch," Hermione moaned, but Harry and Ron were already running down the street.

"Wow," Ron gasped after they had pushed their way through the crowd of boys, "The QC Flyer! What I wouldn't give for that!"

"Maybe you can get a new broom this year. You are going to be Griffindor's keeper." Harry said, nudging Ron. "Yeah, maybe, but nothing like this one. Oh well." "Come on you guys! You've already wasted 30 precious minutes ogling that stupid stick," Hermione said, finally finding them. "Stick?!? STICK?!?" "Calm down Ron, she doesn't get it, let's just go." said Harry trying to soothe Ron.

As they walked into the bookstore they heard a sound that made them want to run out again. "Hey there Potter. Hanging out with the local riff raff again?" It was Draco Malfoy. "Hi Draco," Harry said, " still hanging out with the town squibs again?," Harry shot a glance toward Crabbe and Gayle. Crabbe and Gayle growled and hissed towards them." Come on Harry, let's get our books and go." Hermione whispered. Draco, Crabbe and Gayle left." See you later mud blood." "Ooh one of these days!" Muttered Ron.

After they got their books they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch. "Good thing you guys are here," said George. "Mom was about to send out the search party," finished Fred. "We're only five minutes late," said Ron, "we got held up with some jerks."

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, "d o you think that Hermione could spend the rest of the week with us?" "Of course, we'd love that," answered Mr. Weasley. "All Right!" they all exclaimed together.

After lunch Hermione went to pack her things and they went back to the Burrow.


End file.
